Say My Name
by friday nights
Summary: They're both on the fast track to their dreams when the meet. college au


"Shit," I mutter under my breath as I walk through the streets of Konoha. It's absolutely freezing right now and I forgot to bring my gloves. My boots click on the icy pavement and my mind forgets my current predicament as I look around me. This place is honestly beautiful at night, there are lights everywhere, every shop lit up with bright signs and about a million people walking through the streets. It's always this busy.

It's exciting being here, I mean, I've dreamed of attending Konoha University since I was a little girl. But at the age of five, I hadn't fully understood the workload that came with university, much less the effort that I would need to put in to hold up a scholarship.

"Forehead!" comes a loud screech from my right. I look over and see my bright-eyed friend waving excitedly. If she doesn't stop she's going to knock someone out but it seems the people have realized and are moving away from her. God she's fucking crazy. I make my way to her, a grin on my face because it's Ino and I haven't seen her in forever. She wraps me into a huge hug and I'm laughing because her hands are freezing and it's so typically her, to wear basically nothing on such a cold night.

"I brought you a coffee," she says, thrusting a large cup of steaming hot liquid into my hands. I wonder how I didn't knock that out when I hugged her or how she hadn't downed the whole thing already. She's a coffee fanatic.

"Oh Ino you are my goddamn saviour, bless the heavens for you," I say, emitting a sigh as I taste the burning hot liquid. It taste like a dream, it really does.

"So, any hot boys on campus?" she giggles, raising her eyebrows at me. "You've been here for like ages already, scoping out the cuties here I hope."

"I've only been here like three days you weirdo." I roll my eyes at her. "I haven't really had any time to "scope out the cuties" amongst packing and buying textbooks."

"You are such a nerd, honestly," she whines. "I was hoping you got us a head start."

"Hey what about Kiba, whatever happened to him huh?" I ask. I swear Ino's switching from boy to boy every couple of days.

"Oh I don't know," she says exasperatedly. "He's coming to KU but we left things pretty loose so I wouldn't be surprised if he's off banging some other girl. Probably one of those skanks from Oto High actually."

"I'm pretty sure even Kiba wouldn't sink _that _low." Kiba was a good friend of ours in high school. He was very similar to Ino, loud and overbearing, but with a heart of gold and a smile that could make any girl melt.

"You never know Foreheard, you just never know," Ino says. "Remember the way those Oto cheerleaders flirted with him?"

I do remember and it was not a pretty sight. I quickly change the subject before Ino starts one of her infamous rants about those girls and how they were horrible and how they ruined her life and how she wanted to punch them (granted she actually did on several occasions).

"Anyway, have you got your dorm sorted and everything?" I ask, because I want her near me. I'm going to need her emotional support through this. Holding up a full scholarship will be hard because if I slip the tiniest bit under my grade, I risk losing all my funding.

"Ah yeah, I'm roomed with a girl called Hinata I think. She seems like a real sweetheart though. What dorm number are you?"

"387, you?"

"383!" she screams loudly, resulting in everyone within a 10 meter radius turning to stare at us though neither of us really care. I roll my eyes but I laugh along with her because she's got me excited too. Typical Ino, how on earth did I end up with this crazy girl as my best friend.

* * *

The next day is spent moving boxes in. I'm already set, but Ino dragged me into helping her move her ridiculous amounts of clothing in.

"Seriously Ino?" I ask. "You really felt the need to bring every single item you owned and stash it in this tiny teeny little dorm that you are SHARING with another _normal_ human being who probably has a _normal_ amount of clothing."

"Hey, I already cut back on everything!" she protests. "I brought only the essentials, plus we can fit this in no problem!"

The next few hours were spent trying to cram all her belongings into the tiny wardrobe. By some miracle, we had managed to fit everything in, aside from a box of shoes which Ino promptly shoved under her bed.

"I have no idea how you managed to snag a single dorm. You lucky, lucky bitch," she says as she wipes some sweat off her forehead.

"I guess the universe just loves me," I say, with a smug smile on my face.

"Shut up Forehead," she snaps, rolling her eyes at me. "I'm starving, let's go get some food to eat.

We head down the corridor and I see two people moving into the dorm next to mine.

"Ino!" I whisper harshly, poking her in the shoulder. "Those guys are gonna be my neighbours! I really hope they aren't idiots, because I really don't need the extra burden and if they are idiots, please just let them be attractive ones."

We both peer further into the dorm and immediately recognize the bright, blonde hair belonging to -

"Sakura-chan!" screams an obnoxious and all too familiar voice. I brace myself for a bear-crushing hug as I see a blur of orange bounding towards me. It hits me with so much force I nearly stumble to the ground.

"Missed you too Naruto," I say with a giggle as I wrap my arms around him. He turns to give Ino a hug. It's honestly been forever since our group has seen each other.

"Looks like I'm your neighbor," I say with a grin.

"No way! You're the one who scored that single dorm?" he asks, pointing at the wall he shared with my dorm. I nod and he looks like he might die of excitement.

Behind him is a boy around our age. He's tall and pale, with messy black hair and dark eyes. I glance over at Ino to see her eyeing him with approval. I suppress a laugh because I know exactly what she's thinking.

"Oh yeah, this is Sasuke, he's on the soccer team with me and Kiba. He's also my roommate" he says, looking over at the boy. "That's Sakura and that's Ino," pointing to us respectively. He gives a curt nod of acknowledgement and I smile in return.

"You should really learn how to whisper properly," he says, a smirk on his face. I'm not going to deny the fact that that smirk was fucking sexy, but how dare he insinuate that I can't whisper properly.

I raise my eyebrows at him, surprised at his comment. "Hey excuse me, but I can whisper just fine!"

A few doors down, a head pops out and glances around to see what is causing such a fuss. Sasuke looks at me pointedly. I roll my eyes at him.

I guess I've just met my neighbours. An arrogant but oh so sexy jerk and an obnoxious best friend.

This year's gonna be a riot.

* * *

note| I didn't like where it was previously going so I reposted the first chapter as I wanted it to be a lighter more humorous story. I know it seems like a completely new story but don't worry, Sasuke's backstory from the old chapter will be worked in :) Sorry for any confusion.

If you didn't understand that at all, don't worry about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop by a review xx


End file.
